Don't You Remember
by Clouds jonglee
Summary: Don't you remember, Don't You remember, the reason you loved me, YeWook fic/YAOI/Chap. 1 update/sequel of different.Author gak bisa bikin Summary, baca aja ne, xD
1. Chapter 1

Don't You Remember

(Sequel of Different)

Author : Lee Melina

Pairing : Yesung Ryeowook

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Disclaimer : Semua cast © Tuhan YME,Orang tua mereka, SMEnt., dan semua fans. Ye milik Wook, Wook milik Ye, dan YeWook saling memiliki.

Warning : YAOI,Gaje, Maybe OOC, Typos *Kalau ada bilang ne, xD DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Summary : Don't you remember, Don't You remember, the reason you loved me, YeWook fic/YAOI/Chap. 1 update/sequel of gak bisa bikin Summary, baca aja ne, xD

Backsound : Super Junior – Only You

Author yang gaje ini balik lagi, hehehehehehe, itu semua semata-mata karena Author sayang dan kangen sama readersdeul, xD. Author persembahkan fic ini buat reviewers yang minta sequelnya Different. Semoga gak kecewa ya, author menerima kritikan readersdeul buat kebaikan penulisan author kedepan, mohon dukungannya ne, xD. So, Author gak usah banyak bacot lagi, silakan dinikmati hidangannya. (?)

Author POV

Mentari pagi membelai lembut surai madu seorang namja manis yang sedang berjalan menuju sekolahnya. *Author ini mulu, A: Yah. . itu karena author terlalu mencintai Wookie ahjumma, yang udah mau jagain Yeppa Selama ini, Hikz. . R: *Plak . .jangan banyak bacot thor, Hangat sinarnya membuat orang yang merasakannya bertambah semangat. Tak selang berapa lama, namja manis bermarga Kim itu sampai di gerbang SM High School.

"Wookie. . ." sapa seorang namja bermarga Lee

"Hyung, "

"Huft. . .huft. . .kau mengacuhkanku,"

"Eh ? Maksudmu hyung ?"

"Aku tadi memanggilmu, tapi kau diam saja. "

"Ah. . .mian hyung, aku memakai earphone."

"Pantas saja."

"Mianhae hyung, hehehehehehe, ayo kita masuk. "

"Kajja, "

Namja Kim dan Lee itu melewati koridor SM High School, sekolah favorit yang pagi ini cukup ramai.

"Wookie, ku antar ke kelas ne ?"

"Ani hyung, aku saja yang mengantarmu, "

"Ummmmm. . ."

"Ah. . aku tau, kau pasti ingin bertemu evilmu itu kan ?"

"A-Ani. . "

"Nah, begini saja, ini kan masih pagi, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke kelas 3 dulu, setelah itu kita ke kelasku,"

"Ah. . ne. .ne. . aku juga ingin meminjam buku, kau temani aku ke kelas XII Music ne ?"

"Ne hyung,"

Tibalah 2 namja manis dan aegyo itu di koridor kelas 3. Tak ayal banyak yang mengamati mereka, karena jarang sekali anak kelas 1 & 2 bermain ke kelas 3.

"Hyung," Pekik namja bergigi kelinci itu

"Ye. . . ah, Sungmin-ah."

"Apa hyung bawakan pesananku ?"

"Omo !"

"Apa hyung ?"

"Aku menaruhnya di tas, hahahaha sebentar ne, aku ambilkan, masuklah dulu, kau tak ingin melihat kelasku ?" Ucap namja Gemuk bermarga Shin itu.

"Ne hyung."

'DEG'

Namja manis ita terpaku, melihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk di kelas Shindong, begitu tampan dengan sepasang earphone ditelinganya sementara obsidiannya asyik menikmati sesuatu yang di pegangnya, ku rasa itu sebuah komik.

'Tampan sekali' batinnya

Suka dengan hal yang di lihatnya hingga kedua caramelnya tak hentinya menikmati mainan barunya,surai merah maroonnya, obsidiannya yang begitu menawan, hingga siapapun yang berani menatapnya takkan mampu keluar dari pesonanya, hidungnya yang mancung dan terakhir bibir kissable itu, membuat semuanya menjadi sempurna. Pahatan indah sang maha pencipta pada karya terbaiknya itu.

Sudah ku katakan, siapapun yang berani menikmati pesona itu takkan mampu keluar, hingga membuatnya keluar dari dunia nyata, membuat namja manis itu kini ia tengah menjadi pemandangan jahil dua orang di pojok ruangan itu.

"Min-ah, ku rasa temanmu menyukai Yesung,"

"Ye hyung, daritadi ia tidak berkedip,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu saja hingga dia sadar ?"

"Yah hyung. . aku belum bertemu dengan kyu dari semalam, aku benar-benar rindu hyung,"

"Dasar kau, kelinci aegyo, baru tadi malam belum bertemu, sudah berlebihan seperti itu,"

"Heheheheehe, bilang saja kau iri hyung," Jawabnya namja aegyo itu sambil memamerkan deretan gigi kelinci yang putih.

"Ehm. . ."

Wookie tersadar dari lamunannya, begitu juga dengan Yesung, sepertinya ia terusik dengan suara Shindong barusan.

"Wookie, ayo kita kembali,"

"Ah. .n-ne hyung,"

"Eh Sungmin-ah,kau tidak ingin mengenalkan aku dengan temanmu dulu ?"

"Ah, memangnya Wookie mau kenalan denganmu hyung ?"

"Hahahahaahaha, jangan begitu hyung, Annyeong hyung, Kim Ryeowook imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Wookie, " Ucap Wookie seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku Shin Dong Hee, panggil saja Shindong hyung,"

"Ah ne hyung, bangapseumnida, xD"

"Oh iya, ayo berkenalan dengan temanku juga," Shin Dong merangkul Yesung, seraya memberikan tatapan ayo-berkenalan-dengannya.

Yesung mengulurkan tangannya seraya meletakkan komik yang dari tadi di bacanya.

"Kim JongWoon imnida, kau bisa panggil JongWoon Hyung atau Yesung Hyung."

"N-ne hyung, ah, Ye-Yesung hyung." Ucap Wookie terbata setelah cengo beberapa saat karena mendengar Barithone itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Sementara Shin Dong dan Sungmin telah asyik ber evil smirk ria di belakang mereka.

"Oke, ku rasa acara kenalannya sudah, aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas Wookie, Kajja,"

"Bilang saja kau sudah kangen bertemu dengan evilmu, iya kan ?"

"Memangnya kau ingin berlama-lama disini?" Sungmin menggoda Wookie yang artinya ia memancing semburat merah itu bangun dari tidurnya.

"A-Ani hyung, kajja kita pergi," Ucapnya seraya menyembunyikan semburat merah itu yang belakangan di ketahui Yesung ikut andil dalam hal itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu Wookie ?"

"A-Ani hyung,"

"Sudahlah, aku sudah tau, kau menyukai Yesung hyung kan ?"

"Kau bicara apa sih ?"ucapnya mengelak.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau tidak berhenti memandanginya, lalu kenapa kau seperti tak rela saat aku mengajak kembali ke kelas, lalu kenapa kau cengo saat Yesung hyung bicara, lalu kenapa mukamu merah saat aku menggodamu tadi ?"

"CUKUP HYUNG ! Kau mau seluruh murid di SM menertawaiku karena bicaramu yang seperti ember bocor itu eoh ?"

"Hehehehehehe, biar saja, agar Yesung Hyung mendengarnya," Setelahnya Sungmin berlari menjauhi Wookie, takut menjadi amukan buku yang sedang di pegang Wookie.

"Awas kau hyung, !"

-TBC-

Okay. . .it's done, Author udah ngantuk dan author juga udah di omelin sama presiden direktur laptop terlaptop (?) karena terlalu lama di depan laptopnya author, hehehehehe, Ntar Author balik lagi ne bawa chapter 2, tapi Review dulu ne, biar Author semangat ngetiknya dan semakin menggebu-gebu,muahahahahaaha,

Saranghaeyo readersdeul, xD


	2. Chapter 2

Don't You Remember

(Sequel of Different)

Author : Lee Melina

Pairing : Yesung Ryeowook

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Rated : T (Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Disclaimer : Semua cast © Tuhan YME,Orang tua mereka, SMEnt., dan semua fans. Ye milik Wook, Wook milik Ye, dan YeWook saling memiliki.

Warning : YAOI,Gaje, Maybe OOC, Typos *Kalau ada bilang ne, xD DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Summary : Don't you remember, Don't You remember, the reason you loved me, YeWook fic/YAOI/Chap. 2 update/sequel of gak bisa bikin Summary, baca aja ne, xD

Backsound : Super Junior – Only You

Taaadddaaaaa. . . .Author nalik lagi. . ada gak yang kangen ? Author updated kilat ni, cz author mau ijin hiatus dulu selama 1 minggu, cz author mau UAS, Do'a in nilai author ntar bagus ya, Gomawo.

Happy reading chingudeul, ^^

_Chapter sebelumnya. ._

"Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu Wookie ?"

"A-Ani hyung,"

"Sudahlah, aku sudah tau, kau menyukai Yesung hyung kan ?"

"Kau bicara apa sih ?"ucapnya mengelak.

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau tidak berhenti memandanginya, lalu kenapa kau seperti tak rela saat aku mengajak kembali ke kelas, lalu kenapa kau cengo saat Yesung hyung bicara, lalu kenapa mukamu merah saat aku menggodamu tadi ?"

"CUKUP HYUNG ! Kau mau seluruh murid di SM menertawaiku karena bicaramu yang seperti ember bocor itu eoh ?"

"Hehehehehehe, biar saja, agar Yesung Hyung mendengarnya," Setelahnya Sungmin berlari menjauhi Wookie, takut menjadi amukan buku yang sedang di pegang Wookie.

"Awas kau hyung, !"

Author POV

Beberapa orang bijak berkata bahwa kasmaran tidak begitu bagus untuk anak sekolahan, karena itu dapat mengganggu konsentrasi belajarnya. Experiment yang dilakukan pada seorang murid SM High School membuktikan bahwa penelitian itu memang teruji kebenarannya. Lihat saja apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, menulis sesuatu di buku yang seharusnya berisi rumus matematika yang tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan matematika.

"Ehm. ." Suara itu tak cukup mengagetkan namja manis kita, masih terus tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya di buku itu,yang artinya memancing amarah pelaku deheman tadi.

"Pagi ini, aku bertemu seorang namja yang begitu tampan. ." Seonsaengnim itu mengeja apa yang ditulis Ryeowook di bukunya, tapi belum juga menyadarkan namja itu dari lamunannya.

"Aku berkenalan dengannya, dia adalah seniorku. ."Kali ini cukup membuyarkan namja manis itu dari lamunan indahnya, dia menoleh ke belakang mencari tau siapa pelaku yang beraninya membaca tulisannya.

"S-Seon-Seonsaengnim ?"

"Hmmmmmm. .kau tau sekarang pelajaran apa ?"

"T-tau seonsaengnim,"

"Apa yang kau tulis itu masuk dalam materiku ?"

"A-Ani seonsaengnim,"

"Lalu kenapa kau menulisnya ?"

"A-Aku. ."

'PLAAAAKKKK. .'

"Kerjakan soal ini, dan jangan kembali kesini jika semuanya belum selesai !"

"T-Tapi seonsaengnim,"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan !"

"NE SEONSAENGNIM," Ryeowook segera berlari meninggalkan kelasnya, takut menjadi amukan kemarahan dari gurunya itu.

Ryeowook POV

Menyebalkan sekali, kenapa aku harus kena hukuman dari Park seonsaengnim ? Mengerjakan tugas yang sangat banyak ini, mana mungkin aku bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 60 menit ? Hah. . ada-ada saja, Taman belakang sekolah adalah satu-satunya tempat yang ada dalam fikiranku saat ini, tempat itu adalah tempat yang tenang, apalagi pada saat jam pelajaran, ku langkahkan kakiku ke sebuah pohon besar yang aku yakini sudah berdiri cukup lama. Duduk, dan menikmati semilir angin sejenak yang menerpa wajahku dan aku memejamkan mataku, menajamkan hidungku, menikmati aroma angin yang menyambutku. Tunggu dulu. . aku rasa aku mengenal bau ini, seperti de javu, ku tajamkan kagi hidungku dan mencoba berdiri, mencari sumber bau ini, Oh my Goodness. . kalian tau siapa yang ku temukan ? Namja yang membuatku harus diusir keluar, tapi rasanya aku berterima kasih padanya, karenanya juga aku bisa berduaan dengannya sekarang, tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa dia ada disini ?

"H-Hyung ?" Seketika ia terperanjat, kenapa ia bisa sekaget itu ?

"A-ah, k-kau?"

"Ne, sedang apa kau disini hyung ?"

"A-Aku. ." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya,sungguh begitu tampan,membuatku semakin tak bisa melupakannya.

Author POV

Yesung langsung terperanjat dan salah tingkah saat Wookie menyapanya, langsung menyembunyikan komik yang sedari tadi dibacanya, takut-takut nanti Wookie melihatnya.

"Aku keluar dari kelas,"

"Kenapa kau bolos hyung ?"

"Aku bosan,"

"Memangnya boleh seperti itu hyung ?"

"Boleh saja, kau sendiri kenapa keluar ?"

"Aku disuruh Park seonsaengnim keluar hyung,dan mengerjakan soal ini,"

"Apa itu ? banyak sekali ?"

"Begitulah hyung,"

"Mari ku bantu. ."

"Benarkah hyung ?"

"Ne, aku tak bohonk. ."

"Gomawo hyung,"

"Cheonma. ."

-TBC-

Okay. .mianhae ne readers chapter yang ini pendek, soalnya author ngejar updated kilat 3 fanfic sekaligus, author kan mau ujian, mohon reviewnya ya, kalau reviewnya meningkat, ntar abiz UAS author janji langsung updated, tapi kalau enggak, author hiatus aja. . Gomawo. .

Author mau balasin review dulu. .

Ichigo song : Hahahahaha, asik ya, Alhamdulillah. Hehehehe, iya sungmin oppa udah ketularan evilnya kyu oppa, kekekekekeke review lagi ne, xD gomawo,

Niisaa9 : Oke. . .udah di lanjut, gende, mianhae. . .chap yg ini pendek, tapi aku janji, chap besok bakalan panjang,

GOMAWOOOOO. . . xD


End file.
